¡Feliz Navidad!
by Bella Scullw
Summary: Todos rieron y Neville comparó esas navidades con las pasadas. Ahora ya no había razón alguna para estar triste, todo era felicidad. El ambiente era acogedor y la amistad tan fuerte que los unía a todos era especial/ Este fic participa en el Reto Especial " Navidades de Dickens" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black"
1. Pasado

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Todo esto no me pertenece, sino a la genial J.K. Rowling._

_**Este fic participa en el reto "Navidades de Dickens" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**_**.**

* * *

**¡Feliz Navidad!**

**-1-**

* * *

**.**

Le celebración era insípida, triste y aburrida para Neville, aunque el salón estaba lleno de toda la familia que tenía y podía tener. Hasta hace un año atrás solo cenaban su tío abuelo Algie, su abuela y él en la gigantesca mesa durante la navidad, luego lo enviaban a dormir temprano y al día siguiente abría sus regalos. Ese día sin embargo, ya con el conocimiento de que poseía magia y era capaz de usarla, su abuela había dado una gran fiesta y a diferencia de otras navidades, no le había dejado irse temprano.

Miró el gigantesco reloj que estaba contra la pared, marcaban las ocho y media de la noche, se sintió más desanimado que antes cuando se escondió detrás del sofá con un pedazo de pudin y algo de chocolate.

Se sentía abrumado también, conocía a uno que otro mago o bruja de su familia, pero en general había vivido casi en aislamiento de todos ellos gran parte de su vida. Al principio creyó que su abuela no había dejado que lo vieran por vergüenza ante su carente poder mágico, ahora que estaba comprobado que de uno u otro modo tenía al menos _algo_ de magia, Neville se había visto en horrorosa necesidad de afrontar un montón de preguntas para las que no tenía respuesta. Entonces, cuando su abuela le dio un empujoncito con el bolso después de un escrutinio realmente agotador y deprimente acerca de las abismales diferencias entre él y sus padres por una bruja que era algo así como su tía en quinto grado, él había comprendido que no había sido vergüenza. Solo había querido protegerlo para variar de las habladurías.

Augusta Longbottom era una mujer muy severa y difícil de complacer, a menudo, o prácticamente siempre, hablaba de su hijo y lo comparaba con su nieto, pero era algo que prefería hacer ella a dejar a otros aunque fueran de la familia.

Ese pequeño detalle había arrancado una débil sonrisa de Neville, después de todo no era un completo incordio en la vida de su abuela.

Lo cual no significaba que todo aquello no lo deprimiera.

Aquella bruja había sido una de tantas de todos los invitados que le habían cogido del brazo, del codo, del cuello, de las mejillas o incluso le habían atraído con magia para verlo de cerca y comprobar cuanto se parecía al valeroso y talentoso Frank, o a la implacable y perseverante Alice. También habían añadido preguntas sobre el grado de magia que había demostrado o cuando lo había demostrado. Neville había dejado que su abuela respondiera por él, porque existía una respuesta a diferencia de los años pasados y por esa razón su abuela no había dejado que nadie se le acercara, para no abrumarlo más

Hundió la cuchara en el pudín pero no pudo comer nada, no tenía hambre, solo quería dormir y olvidar las preguntas que había escuchado una y otra vez.

¿Así era la navidad para todos los niños magos?

¿Preguntaban siempre sobre magia accidental? ¿Sobre el talento? ¿Los comparaban con sus padres? ¿No era un momento para celebrar en vez de chismear?

Si así era, no había tenido caso soñar con una navidad después de probar que tenía magia. Prefería las otras navidades. Eran más rápidas y menos dolorosas, después de todo ¿Quiénes eran esos extraños con quienes lo comparaban? ¿Quiénes eran Frank y Alice Longbottom? Neville solo conocía sus nombres, apenas había visto una foto, y solo una vez los había visto en el hospital, tan lejos de él que simplemente no había encontrado modo alguno de simpatizar con ellos. Escuchaba muchas historias sobre sus padres y había escuchado en silencio la terrible verdad tras su mutismo, pero…extrañamente no había sentido nada.

Solo quizá un destello de rencor hacia las personas que le habían impedido crecer con esos padres que no le conocían.

Se pasó toda la noche y las primeras horas de la madrugada detrás del sofá, dormitando y escuchando en sus oídos aun las comparaciones, las bromas y las anécdotas. Su abuela hablaba con orgullo de su hijo y su nuera, pero nunca ahondaba en detalles mundanos como sus colores favoritos, la música que amaban, el día que se casaron, como formaron parte de una orden durante la primera guerra mágica, sus amigos…cosas que ese día estaba escuchando escondido y confundido.

¿Quiénes eran Frank y Alice Longbottom?

Frank era un hombre inteligente, talentoso y leal, un hijo ejemplar, un guerrero formidable, un padre cariñoso. Amaba la comida casera de su esposa, y amaba la peligrosa carrera escogida, su color favorito era el amarillo y deseaba un mundo en paz para criar a su hijo. Había demorado mucho tiempo en declararse a Alice, pues la timidez de la muchacha le había hecho huir en los momentos más inoportunos, y se habían casado en secreto una noche con unos amigos como únicos testigos.

Alice era una mujer lista, amable y bondadosa, una guerrera de armas tomar, una hija ejemplar, una madre amorosa. Amaba cocinar y experimentar con nuevas recetas, y aunque era cautelosa amaba la carrera que había escogido junto a su marido porque quería que la guerra acabase, quería un mundo tranquilo. Había destacado en Hogwarts por su torpeza y timidez, aunque tenía una gran bravura cuando la enfurecían, había sido querida por sus incontables amigos y amigas, había aceptado la propuesta de matrimonio de Frank una noche lluviosa después de haberse enfrentado por tercera y última vez al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

Y ambos habían dado su salud física y mental por su único hijo.

—Neville, es tarde, ve a dormir —Augusta lo encontró tras el sofá y lo empujó hacia las escaleras. Estaba seria y pensativa.

Neville no lo pensó dos veces, corrió y tropezó en dirección a su cuarto. Se cambió, y se echó en su cama mirando al techo, el sueño había pasado.

Después de nueve años sin respuestas, al menos sin respuestas concisas, había escuchado en una noche más que en toda su vida. Seguía sin conocerlos realmente, pero esas palabras tan insignificantes para sus relatantes le habían sorprendido y por primera vez desde que sabía sobre sus padres añoró un cariño que necesitó pero no pidió. Añoró a esa madre tímida y amable, que cocinaba y experimentaba; añoró a ese padre leal y cariñoso. Añoró esos únicos recuerdos que su mente tenía preso en su inconsciente.

Se durmió con esos pensamientos y esa añoranza.

Esa noche soñó con ellos dos, felices y saludables, le tendían la mano para llevarlo hasta un gigantesco árbol de navidad lleno de regalos, bajo su sombra un picnic nocturno esperaba lleno de una generosa y deliciosa cena. Pero no eso no importaba, estaban ellos, esos padres que hablaban y contaban anécdotas, que se reían y le decían sus colores favoritos, o la música que escuchaban. Era su voz, y eran sus gestos y sus sonrisas, eran sus palabras y sus deseos, y era también su deseo.

Cuando se despertó estaba lleno de regalos pero no desenvolvió ninguno, sobre la pila de esas cajas envueltas en papeles brillantes había una foto. Era vieja pero cuidada.

Las lágrimas que no derramó el día que se enteró que había pasado con sus padres pugnaban por salir en ese momento mientras los veía abrazar a un bebé y sonreír a la cámara.

En la parte posterior había una nota:

_Para nuestro amado Neville, en estas fechas eres como un rayo de luz en esta oscuridad. Así como esta primera navidad contigo, esperamos pasarla siempre a tu lado para verte crecer y madurar y formar tu propia familia. Guarda este recuerdo y nuestros deseos para que se lo enseñes a tus hijos y a tus nietos. _

_Con cariño, mamá y papá._

_¡Feliz Navidad!_

_._

* * *

_Mi primera opción iba a ser Harry, una navidad con los Dursley, luego con Ron y Hermione y después con Ginny. _

_Pero no lo pude evitar, Neville es mi adoración :3._

_Espero les guste._

_Gracias por leer._

_Bella._


	2. Presente

_**Disclaimer:** Todo esto no me pertenece, sino a la genial J.K. Rowling._

_Este fic participa en el Reto Rspecial "Navidades de Dickens" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black_

* * *

**¡Feliz Navidad!**

**-2-**

* * *

—No entiendo tu propósito, Ginny —dijo Neville mientras tropezaba por cuarta vez.

—Por eso se llama sorpresa, no debes entenderlo todavía —dijo la muchacha asegurándose de que la venda con que le había cubierto los ojos no le dejara ver nada. Siguió conduciéndolos por los pasillos teniendo mucho cuidado de no toparse con nadie indeseado.

Neville suspiró frustrado, había estado haciendo los deberes (y añadiendo uno que otro pensamiento descarado a sus anotaciones de Estudios Muggles y Artes Oscuras) cuando Ginny llegó con expresión complacida. A diferencia de los años anteriores, la víspera de la navidad no atraía ningún efecto feliz, salvo el alivio que muchos podían encontrar al salir del castillo e ir a la protección del hogar. A Neville le daba igual, no tenía cabeza para celebraciones, tenía una revolución que guiar y estudiantes a los que proteger, además de que debía leer libros enormes y practicar hechizos complejos para reforzar su educación y su repertorio. En ese tiempo el niño tímido y torpe ya no se encontraba, y aunque a Ginny le complacía su fortaleza y su valentía no estaba de acuerdo en olvidar lo único bueno que tenían aun.

—Mamá siempre nos educó con mucho esmero y amor —le había dicho la muchacha con las manos sobre las caderas y expresión severa —. Y no permitiré que tú, Neville Longbottom, olvides porque estamos en esta guerra, porque hay esperanza aun.

No estaba seguro de que había planeado Ginny, pero conociéndola como la conocía, debía ser algo atrevido y divertido, para que negarlo. Tropezó por última vez cuando llegaron a su destino, pero incluso sin necesidad de que le quitaran la venda, Neville ya sabía dónde se encontraban. Había hecho ese camino infinidad de veces, tanto que podía ir con los ojos cerrados, tal como lo había hecho en esa ocasión. Estaban en la sala de los menesteres.

Escuchó murmullos mientras Ginny empujaba la puerta y le ayudaba entrar.

— ¿Están todos aquí, chicos? —escuchó que decía.

Le respondieron a coro, como mansos corderitos provocando que se riera. Ginny tenía una autoridad nata que amilanaba a muchos y asustaba a otros.

— ¿Preparado, Neville? —preguntó con entusiasmo.

—Para nada, pero ¿Tengo opción?

—Ninguna —y le quitó la venda.

Todos gritaron al mismo tiempo un "Feliz Navidad" tirándole confeti y riéndose de su cara desencajada. La sala de los menesteres se había transformado siguiendo una pauta, en esa ocasión se parecía mucho a la sala común de Gryffindor, con algunos toques de Ravenclaw y otros de Hufflepuff, pero lo que persistía era el ambiente cálido y hogareño. La chimenea estaba prendida y el fuego aportaba un toque infinitamente familiar, por el suelo miles de mullidos cojines esperaban para ser apachurrados, y a un costado, en una larga mesa aguardaba una cena espectacular. El árbol navideño estaba adornado a lo Weasley (cortesía seguramente de los gemelos a juzgar por la sonrisa pícara de Ginny) y varios regalos se amontonaban debajo.

Neville abrió la boca. Ginny se la cerró riendo y a paso ligero trajo dos copas llenas de jugo de calabaza y carraspeó para que todos cesaran en sus cuchicheos y prestaran atención.

—Neville dirá unas palabras.

— ¿Qué? —todos se rieron cuando exclamó aquello incrédulo.

—Vamos, ve —Ginny le dio una copa y le empujó unos pasos para que se pusiera en el centro.

Miró todas las caras de sus compañeros, bajo la sombra del terror, el estrés y la preocupación por la guerra, había un espacio para unas cuantas sonrisas, unos guiños y algo de esperanza. En medio de las contusiones y cicatrices, todos aun podían encontrar un poco de sí mismos para seguir adelante, para que aquello no les venciera. Tragó, miró suplicante a Ginny que hizo un gesto con la cabeza al más puro estilo de "¡Habla!" y después miró a Luna, que distraída y risueña formó con los labios "Cuidado con los Nargles". Se rió, todos rieron, alzó la copa y encontró las palabras que necesitaba, entiendo lo que Ginny quería. Que la esperanza no muriera, que se aferraran a esos pequeños momentos de felicidad que aún quedaban, que exprimieran la esperanza de esos momentos juntos.

Recordó a sus padres y lo poco y nada que sabía de ellos, lo que había aprendido con los años, y el cariño que seguiría persistiendo aunque ellos nunca lo reconocieran. Pensó en Ginny y en Luna, en sus sonrisas, en sus palabras y los momentos pasados, pensó en Harry, Hermione y Ron, y los duros momentos compartidos, las batallas codo a codo y la esperanza entre el filo de la muerte. Y pensó en todo ese terrible año, luchando, perdiendo y sufriendo, y recordó la foto de sus padres.

—Estamos en mitad de guerra, debemos luchar y persistir para ganar, nos han obligado a madurar rápidamente, a enfrentarnos a la muerte prematuramente —algunos asintieron solemnemente, captó el fugaz brillo de tristeza en Hannah, sin embargo habría tiempo después para pensar en eso — pero Ginny tiene razón, a pesar de todo esto debemos recordar porque luchamos, porque seguimos enfrentándonos a los Mortifagos cada día, porque dimos nuestra lealtad al Ejercito de Dumbledore. Porque existen momentos, pequeños o grandes, recientes o lejanos que significan todo para nosotros —Ginny le sonrió, Seamus aplaudió con ferocidad — porque esos momentos y esas personas son nuestra felicidad —Neville sintió la euforia y la emoción en sus propias palabras y se animó — ¡No permitiremos que arruinen esos momentos! ¡Podemos disfrutar de lo que tenemos y recordar que no nos rendiremos! —aclamó y todos respondieron, gritaron y alzaron sus copas.

— ¡Larga vida a Harry Potter!

— ¡Ejército de Dumbledore!

— ¡Feliz Navidad a todos por adelantado!

Y bebieron, rieron y comieron hasta hartarse. Olvidaron durante un largo momento el terrible horror al que estaban siendo sometidos y fue como antes, jugaron y abrieron los regalos. Se abrazaron, chillaron y cantaron hasta que olvidaron quienes eran y a lo que temían. Solo fueron un puñado de adolescentes que celebraban la navidad como cualquier persona, que tenían sueños, ilusiones y un futuro soñado.

Neville se encontró abrazado a Ginny y Luna al final de la noche, tirado sobre los cojines y el suelo. Ginny reía, sonrojada y feliz; Luna sonreía distraídamente y hablaba sobre los nargles mientras intentaba acabarse su jugo de la calabaza.

— ¿En qué estás pensando? —le preguntó cuándo Neville suspiró y rió mirando al techo.

—En lo mucho que disfruto esto —respondió con sinceridad acomodándole un mechón de cabello rubio que le caía por los ojos — ¿Y tú?

—En lo divertido que es esto —Luna sonrió — Es…como tener amigos.

—Somos tus amigos —le recordó Ginny sonriendo afable —. Y tenemos una causa y tenemos un momento para nosotros. Mamá siempre decía que la navidad era para celebrar con quienes queríamos. Los quiero y quiero que vivamos para tener un futuro, para disfrutar muchas navidades más y estar juntos.

—Tengamos fe —dijo Luna sencillamente sin añadir ninguno de sus comentarios sinceros. Parecía relajada y dichosa. Cerró los ojos y dormitó tranquilamente, libre de pesadillas.

—Cuanto esto acabe celebraremos muchas navidades juntos —prometió Neville a Ginny con decisión —. Nos reuniremos en el Caldero Chorreante todos los años.

Ginny sonrió y cerró los ojos, Neville la imitó. El fuego estaba apagándose, la celebración había terminado y todos dormían en diferentes lugares.

Días después mientras regresaban a casa, Luna fue secuestrada.

El día de Navidad hubiese sido gris de no ser por el pequeño paquetito que se encontraba en su ventana envuelto en papel amarillo y con un lazo negro. Los colores de Hufflepuff. El nombre se le vino a la mente casi al instante, quizá porque había compartido con ella en el último año más que en todos los anteriores y porque últimamente era imposible apartarla de su cabeza.

Hannah.

Miró la nota tras la foto.

_Por las dudas._

El pequeño paquete resultó ser ungüento para sus heridas. Ginny, Luna y él mismo estaban en la foto, dormidos y abrazados.

Se sentó sobre la cama, miró el ungüento, miró la foto y rió, sintió alegría y sintió dolor. ¿Cómo lo había sabido? ¿Cómo sabía que en ese momento estaría completamente frustrado, preocupado y rabioso? ¿Cómo sabía qué hacer para calmarlo? No había curado sus heridas de la pelea en el tren, las había dejado como recuerdo de su ineptitud por no haber podido impedir que se llevasen a Luna, le dolían pero no le daba importancia.

Pero tenía que tener fe y esperanza. Hannah le acababa de hacer recordar aquello. No debía rendirse.

—Gracias Hannah —susurró con una débil sonrisa mientras se aplicaba el ungüento a las heridas y mientras pensaba que Luna aún estaba viva, encerrada y débil quizá, pero viva, solo usada para asustar a su padre. Ella era fuerte, lucharía y sobreviviría a eso y a mucho más.

_Feliz Navidad, Neville._

—Feliz Navidad, Hannah.


	3. Futuro

_**Disclaimer:** Todo esto no me pertenece, sino a la genial J. K. Rowling._

**_Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Navidades de Dickens" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_**

* * *

**¡Feliz Navidad!**

**-3-**

* * *

— ¡Por los Longbottom! —Aclamó Ginny alzando la copa y añadiendo con una sonrisa traviesa— ¡Y por las bebidas gratis que nos obsequiarán!

Todos gritaron conformes y alzaron las copas para beber y bailar. El Caldero Chorreante estaba atestado, casi toda la generación de Neville y bastantes de otras generaciones cercanas estaban ahí, como cada año desde que había finalizado la guerra. Como había prometido Neville a Ginny y Luna durante aquel año terrible bajo el poder de los Carrow.

Se reunían, celebraban, reían, bailaban y contaban cada minuto hasta la nochebuena.

—Muy gracioso, Weasley —dijo Neville aunque no pudo evitar reír también.

—Eh, es Potter ahora —se quejó Harry pasándole los brazos por la cintura.

—Eso, soy Potter ahora —Ginny sonrió satisfecha y dichosa dándole un apasionado beso a su esposo.

— ¡Busquen un hotel! —refunfuñó Ron con poco tacto ganándose un golpe de Hermione, que divertida e irritada le besó también para que callara.

Neville negó con la cabeza, divertido y apuró su propia bebida para ir hacia la barra donde Hannah, que había reído también con las palabras de Ginny, le esperaba. Ese día no trabajaba, era una celebración privada y cada uno se servía a su gusto por su propia mano pero Hannah no podía evitar estar al pendiente para que no destrozaran su amado negocio. Neville dejó la copa y abrió los brazos con una gran sonrisa que su esposa correspondió antes ir hacia él. Eran tiempos de paz, habían trabajado duro y luchado fieramente contra los últimos esbirros de Lord Voldemort mucho después de finalizado la guerra, y en ese día, ese año, Neville podía decir con tranquilidad y alivio que se habían deshecho de la mayor parte de ellos.

Magos oscuros habrían siempre, era la ley de la vida, pero algo que supusiera una amenaza contra la paz por la que habían luchado fervientemente ya no había. Finalmente podía retirarse del departamento de aurores y comenzar una nueva y plácida vida con la mujer que amaba.

A Hannah nunca le había gustado la profesión que eligió seguir pero nunca le había puesto a elegir, le había apoyado en todo y entendido perfectamente su sed de justicia, sus ansias de ayudar a que el mundo estuviera libre de esas amenazas. Ahora que Ron había decidido finalmente dejar Sortilegios Weasley y entrar al departamento de aurores, Neville podía salir completamente tranquilo.

Aun podía sentir en el bolsillo la carta de aceptación de la profesora (directora ahora) McGonagall para enseñar en Hogwarts como había querido antes. Sabía que Hannah aceptaría la noticia con felicidad.

—Luna no podrá venir, sigue con Rolf buscando animales extraños —le informó Hannah con pesar.

Neville rió.

—Me lo imaginé cuando me envío esa postal deseándonos una feliz navidad.

— ¿Crees que lo logrará?

— ¿Encontrar un Snokar de cuernos arrugados? —Neville se encogió de hombros, relajado —. Quizá, pero de que encontrará algo lo hará, es Luna después de todo.

La risa de Hannah fue como música. Le dio un beso rápido y después lo llevó a la barra para que comiera adecuadamente, como siempre insistía. Neville comió y la observó. Se permitió observar su largo cabello rubio, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos brillosos, y como siempre su amor aumentó. Ni siquiera estaba seguro aun de como había sucedido, pero después de aquel séptimo año las reuniones entre ambos habían aumentado y poco después habían sido incapaces de estar lejos el uno del otro.

Hannah había estado allí con él, en las buenas y en las malas.

Le dio un beso en el dorso de la mano, ella se sonrojó apenas, como cuando eran novios pero le dio una sonrisa pícara y se inclinó a través de la barra para darle un beso en los labios. Neville le acarició la mejilla sintiendo como todo desaparecía y lo único que podía interesar era Hannah y sus labios.

— ¡Eh, la pareja de tortolitos! —escuchó la voz de Ginny y gruñó al apartarse de Hannah — No me mires así, Nev, vengan los dos ¡Falta un minuto para Navidad!

— ¡Comienza la cuenta regresiva! —gritó George Weasley con entusiasmo alistando sus bengalas. Angelina rodó los ojos ante la actitud infantil de su esposo.

— ¡Diez! —gritó Seamus animado.

Neville le sujetó la mano a Hannah y juntos fueron hacia donde Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione estaban, junto al árbol de navidad.

—Tengo algo que decirte —le susurró Hannah con una sonrisa tímida.

— ¡Nueve! —Dean le siguió a su mejor amigo chocando las copas por encima de la cabeza de Lavender, que les dios unos duros codazos.

— ¿En serio? —Neville asintió pensando en el sobre de su bolsillo —. Yo también.

— ¡Ocho! —gritó Ginny con entusiasmo.

— ¿Buena o mala noticia? —preguntó Hannah.

— ¡Siete! —Harry gritó después de su esposa contagiado por las buenas vibras. Reía, ahora Harry Potter reía todo el tiempo.

La rubia mujer le dio un beso corto en los labios cuando Neville alzó el pulgar.

— ¡Seis! —Ron se unió chocando palmas con su mejor amigo.

— ¡Cinco! —Hermione rodó los ojos y gritó para no desencajar. Ron la alzó en vilo y ella chilló mientras el pelirrojo le daba una y mil vueltas.

Todos rieron y Neville comparó esas navidades con las pasadas. Ahora ya no había razón alguna para estar triste, todo era felicidad. El ambiente era acogedor y la amistad tan fuerte que los unía a todos era especial. Habían sido unidos en las buenas y en las malas, durante los buenos tiempos y los terribles. Ahora podía celebrar por el pasado, por el presente y el futuro que aún seguía extendiéndose.

Casi esperó que Luna hubiese dicho el ¡Cuatro! y Rolf ¡Tres! porque no oyó quien lo hizo, pero vio a Hannah alzarse en su sitio y gritar:

— ¡Dos!

Y fue su turno.

— ¡Uno!

— ¡Cero! —George hizo estallar sus bengalas y fuegos artificiales. Las luces de colores llenaron la estancia y todos chocaron sus copas y gritaron a una voz — ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!

Y después todo fue una gran confusión de besos, abrazos y gritos.

Neville alzó a Hannah del suelo, rieron a carcajadas mientras daban vueltas y cuando la dejó en el suelo ella le dio una cajita pequeña, él la abrió con curiosidad y abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio una pequeña botita de bebé dentro. La miró petrificado, ella armó una radiante sonrisa y le cogió una mano para llevarla hasta su (aun) plano estómago.

—Feliz Navidad —le susurró.

La noticia tardó en ser asimilada solo unos segundos, porque al siguiente Neville la alzó gritando loco de felicidad, besándola en cada parte de ella que podía alcanzar, sonrojándola completamente.

—Es el mejor regalo que me podías dar —gritó contento.

—Te amo.

—También yo —le puso en las manos el sobre de Hogwarts.

Como respuesta cuando leyó Hannah le abrazó, encantada. Al fin podía tener una familia, al fin podían disfrutar de la paz que se habían ganado.

Más tarde Ginny fue la primera en celebrarlo cuando se enteraron.

— ¡Brindemos por el nuevo bebé que viene en camino! ¡Y por el Profesor Longbottom!

— ¡Por el nuevo bebé y por el profesor Longbottom!

Era sin duda la mejor navidad que había tenido en mucho, mucho tiempo.

* * *

.

Con esto termino mi participación :)

Gracias por leer.

Besos.

Bella.


End file.
